LEGION
by Bail
Summary: If you like fighting and cool powers then you'll love this Legion is a military force which all their members have many abilities They use them to protect people But when Infinity Blade emerges with their own powerful army its up to the Legion to stop the


**LEGION**

**---------------------------------------**

_**By: Chris **__**Ramsey**_

_**------------------**_

Part 1

Prologue

A man sits up in bed, another dream has made him restless yet again. He stands up and proceeds to go outside to a garden. In the middle are three headstones, it's too dark to tell what they say. He kneels down and lays some flowers infront of them. The moonlight shines on his face, showing his long scar on his right eye and his long white hair. He rubs his necklace, its a silver upside down cross in a circle, "I can never get you guys out of my head. All the time we spent together. We really did become a family. I just wish we all could of stayed together in the end. Especially you bro, I wish you were here sometimes to help me out. You always knew what to say when I was down. You always made me laugh even at the worst of times. And their were some fucked up times in our lives. I kept my promis to you and to the others. I'm still waiting for Shou to turn sixteen like you said and tell him who is father truly is. I've actually been telling him and his friends stories about our adventures. He loves them a lot, we try to come out here once a week to give you guys flowers and say a prayer on your behalf. I actually need to get going, in a couple of hours Shou and his friends will wake up and come running wanting another story. Today's the last one though, I was gonna change it a little, since their kids an all but I have a feeling thats not the way you guys would want it." The moon slowly begins to fade as the sunlight begins to shine, slowly begining to etch in the sky.

"I miss you all." He begins to tear up, "You were the best people in my life. But its okay I have another famly now. I'll let you know how the story went. I think they'll remember it for all their lives. To family." He rubs his hand across each stone then goes back inside. As the sun shines more the grave stones become clear. The one on the left reads: Cid Dracos The wisest man you'll ever meet. The one on the right reads: Andreas Greca Biggest friend ever even bigger heart. The middle one seems to shine a little more, a little too much the names blinded out by the light. But the rest reads: My closest friend, My best friend, My family, My brother. Its late morning, the suns shining bright children running around playing with one another. The man is sitting in a chair on his porch. A little boy runs up to him with some other children right behind him.

"Uncle! Uncle! Tell us another story of the Legion!" A little white haired boy yells as he and the other little ones gather round him ready for another grand tale of mystery, supspense, and action. '_Every time he calls me that it makes me feel so old.'_ He smiles, "Ok children this is the last story I have to tell." All the kids groan. "But children I've been saving this one for last. This adventure not only includes me but also includes my closest friends, I would even go so far as to call them family." The kids cram themselves closer together as to not miss a single word. "Come on Uncle Gabrial tell us already." "Calm down Shou give me a second." The man takes a deep breath and with a smile begins, "Well it all started before any of you were even born, in this very village....."

Chapter 1

A bandaged hand clenches a burning torch. The man has white hair and is wearing white and green ceremonial robes. He stood watching a village burn. Buildings crumble before him, but it does not seem to make him flinch or change his expression what so ever. Though debris of buildings come within inches of his face and the rest of his body. As the buildings, houses, and even some shacks turn black and begin to fade away in the distance, he begins to walk in the opposite direction of the hellish looking place.

As the man came to the outskirts of the village dropping the torch to the ground he mutters his final thoughts of the place, "Burn, just burn it all. The painful past will just be an ash of memory." He begins to walk down a pathway leading outside of the land. The sound of a moaning choking man is heard, "Ve…k" the man hears. He turns to the left only to spot a heavily wounded man. The stranger on the ground begins to spit up blood, which lands on his feet. The man then kneels down to the stranger having a sad expression on his face, almost with tears. He then puts the man over his shoulder and begins again to leave the almost charred village. He gets a mile from the village and looks towards the heaping black smoke coming up from the distance. "I swear Andreas, my dear friend, I will find a way to heal your wounds."

"Veku! VEKU!" A man with long black hair wearing a green headband yells. "What" the man with white hair says, yawning followed by a long stretch. Veku is wearing an opened green coat with a pointed collar and white shirt underneath. "What do you dream about when you sleep during our mission assignments? In addition, why do I always try to explain why it is important to listen? Damn it, wake up!" Veku had fallen asleep again. "I'm sorry Loki it's just I get bored when Genpakki starts yapping away." He gets up and begins walking with Loki.

"So what is it this time, code green, code blue which is it?" Veku asks. "Actually, it's a search and return mission. But is to be dealt as if it were a Code Red assignment." Loki explains. "So you and me are going to bring some wealthy person back from wherever? Sounds like Ryoku's job not ours." Slightly dissapointed Veku says. "Well the thing is, the person we're bringing back is the captain of the Banryu squad." Veku stops in his tracks, with a surprised look on his face. "So you're telling me we have the luxury of bringing back that crazy killer, Raze?" "Yeah." Loki says amusingly. Veku cracks a smile as he looks ahead towards a bar stand. "Well, you have wanted to do something more exciting. I guess this could be it." Loki and Veku take a seat at the bar. A sign above reads Gideon bar: Get your beer and get the hell out! Beneath it has a smiley face that says just joking.

"One question before we leave. Why does he need to be brought back in the first place?" Veku grabs the beer that has been poured and takes a swig. "You know how they were going to the Kento village after they found everyone blooded and dead. Well they were doing what they did best cleaning up the mess. Some of the Banryu members found one person alive. Apparently, he was the one who killed everyone. He took out some members before Raze arrived. When he finally did of course, he fought him. But to everyone's surprise he was defeated in battle." The most shocked look on Veku's face appears after choking up some of his beer. "HE LOST!" "The thing that really doesn't make sense is the guy didn't even finish him off. He just left Raze there with minor wounds. Afterwards Raze just lost it, guessing since he's never lost a fight he could not take it either that the person would leave him alive. He started to take his anger and frustration out on his own members. Severely injuring some and most just ran in fear. So now you and I are the only ones that have the ability to bring him back." Loki finishes his beer and looks at Veku who apparently could not believe it.

"So when do we leave?" Veku asks as they pay for their drinks. "Actually we probably should have left by now. Therefore, we should get going. It will take us about a day to get their, hopefully he will be calmed down enough to talk to." Loki says. "Before we go, I need to go pick up something from Koro's shop. It shouldn't take long." The two men walk into a shop that has numerous swords, staffs, guns, and all sorts of weapons on the wall. Veku goes straight to the counter and starts ringing the bell uncontrollably. "Koro where the hell are you?" Veku yells as some books fall in the background and a figure stands with his glasses shining in the light. He starts walking to the front; he has on a dark blue apron with black stains on it, gray long sleeved shirt and dirty dress pants. Oddly enough, he is not wearing shoes. "Do you always have to be so loud!? It is barely past eleven. I take it you are here for that odd weapon you left me. I just finished it early this morning." Koro goes behind the counter and pulls a black shiny box from underneath. He opens it and takes out a small rode barely half a foot long. It had a silver color that made it shine in the light. "Well, I replaced the steel metal with this new carbon fiber material, supposedly it's unbreakable but I'll let you be the judge of that."

He hands the device to Veku who looks along it with watchful eyes and twirls it in his fingers. "I've also replaced the metal chords that link it with ½inch steel chain. It is a little heavier but its more durable. Test it out why don't you." Veku twists the device, as if he is trying to open it, it shoots out and is now about 6 feet long with small blades at the ends of the newly acquired staff. "Feels good. Not so heavy, but sturdy, strong. He flips it through his hands and once around his body. "Great job Koro, thanks." Veku twists it again and it goes back to the way it was, he puts it in his jacket pocket. "We really need to be going now. We have wasted too much time here. No offence Koro." Koro nods his head to Loki . "We'll be back hopefully in a couple of days. See ya." Veku says as they leave and begin their dangerous journey.

After many hours of walking Veku and Loki take a rest in the woods. Loki pulls out his revolver and shoots out a small fireball which hits the wood Veku had layed down. "So, do you think we might have to kill Raze?" Veku asks, staring into the fire. "You know, knowing him anything is possible. I just hope it doesn't come down to…" Before Loki is able to say another word a long powerful stream of lightning shoots right at him. With great agility he back flips just enough so the lightening passes in front of his eyes. A warrior from the shadows shoots another powerful stream of lightening, this time Veku stops it with his telekinetic ability and repulses it back towards the stranger. The reflected lightening cuts through trees, lighting them on fire. Loki takes a few steps towards the shadowy figure. "Faaaaaaaaag! I was sitting down and you still didn't hit my ass!" Loki takes out his revolver and begins a barrage of fireballs at the stranger. However, before they can reach their target Veku jumps in front of him and exstinguishes the flames before they hit.

"What the Hell are you doing!? Why did you stop it!?" Veku turns to say "Because… I think I know who it is. He probably didn't know who we were. Is that you Cid?" A few seconds go by then finally the stranger says something, stepping into the light. He wore a chainmail shirt that is slightly green with a shoulder guard on his right shoulder; his hair is deep jet black with a small white strip in the middle, it also leans to the side. He is also wearing dark blue pants with a gold trim on the bottoms and finally he is carrying a big lance on his back. On one end, it has a wide blade and the other end looks like a fan with a serrated edge, it displays the same color as his clothing. "Veku is that you, sorry about trying to fry you and your friend. Its just some thieves a couple days ago attacked me trying to steal my things." He takes a seat next to Veku and nods his head towards Loki. "So how do you guys know each other?" Curiously Loki asks. "Wow, it's been so long. I guess it all started when the Kento village and Serrate had their falling out." Veku says as Cid lays his lance next to him.

"It's like Veku said, when the Kento and Serrate villages were at war, I happen to be traveling by on that day when I saw some members of the Kento army surrounding a man. I just didn't think that was fair so I wanted to join in. He didn't want my help at first but I was bored so I insisted on it. It was no problem really though, but it did cause a rather large amount of mayhem, but Veku here is a skilled warrior and he proved it during that battle. Afterwords I explained who I was, an that I was heading home after a long journey." Cid said. "If you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you here now?" Loki asks. Cid takes a moment, "This is very important so listen. My brother Oromis has destroyed my homeland in the north and has taken over our clans dragon spirits; he has killed hundreds of my people and my soldiers. I am now one man against an incredible army that my brother has gathered and I'm set on my vengeance. So I would like to join you for the time being so I can think of what to do from here." "That is good news we're on a search and return mission. We have to bring back that pain in the ass Raze, he's in Kento so that's gonna be interesting. You should have heard of him he's the leader of the Banryu squad and apparently he's never been beaten in battle and it so happens when they arrived there a man challenged him and won. Now he's going awol." Veku explains.

"Banryu? Well I've heard of Raze, he's just a killing machine who doesn't know when to stop. Nevertheless, he's killing innocent people and I really don't like that. I'll come with you guys and help. Plus I haven't had a good fight in a while so hopefully this'll be a good way to pass time." Cid says with electric sparks forming around his hand. "Killing for no reason just because someone defeated him in combat and he thinks he lost his pride. It infuriates me so much!! I'll show him what pride really is. In the mean time you two hurry and get there I'll be along shortly, I need to get myself together." Cid finishes, he was raging with electricity around his body. The very spot he was standing in had caught aflame. He was angry and he wanted to see bloodshed. He knew he had to calm down and regain control over himself if he was to engage in a battle that called upon more than brute force. Veku and Loki stand, an begin to leave. Loki waves a flaming right hand across the ground. A small summoning cirlce appeared beneath him. Seconds later flame and brimstone bursted from the ground leaving Loki seated apon a rather large firey hell hound. The two leaving moments later.

Cid looks up at the sky, "Time to go.". He disappears into a blue flash. He's streaming through the forest and comes upon a great green plain. In the distance, he could see it, Kento, '_This village shouldn't go through any more turmoil_,' Cid thought as he quickened his pace. He saw Loki riding his hellish dog and Veku running alongside, towards the village. Cid zooms by Veku, which rips the ground. "Hey Veku did you feel that gust of wind behind us I could have sworn I saw a blue flash go by." Veku shouts back," Oh yeah his speed is unmatched so far." They continued and they finally approach the village they stopped, looked at each other then around at the almost destroyed village and began walking down the main street, which was deserted. They were nearing the end of the road. Destruction was everywhere in sight, houses were mere ruble now. They came to the center of the town where to their surprise stood a couple of buildings that weren't very destroyed. They look in the middle of it all and saw the two men facing one another. Apparently, Cid arrived in time to stop the rest of the destruction. "Should we help him?" Loki goes for his revolver. Veku puts his hand in front of him signaling to leave them for now.

Raze was standing opposite of Cid, standing with his tan Banryu captain coat, which was shredded all over displaying holes in it. He has pink liberty spike and his eyes were orange as fire. He held a giant great blade, it was serrated on one side the other a normal blade. The sky grows dark and in an instance, giant clouds cover the sky it begins to pour putting out the fires of chaotic disaster around them. Then Cid pulls out his dragon lance, the electric power of Cid's body moved through the dragon-lance and surges with power. He then takes a stance and disappears. At first Raze is puzzled, he has never fought an invisible opponent before, he looks around figuring where he would appear to start the attack. Then he spots Veku and Loki who were watching their stand off like a movie, but he doesn't want to leave anyone out and leaps in the air after them. Veku jumps toward him and unleashes his weapon which grew into a 7-foot long staff with razor sharp blades at the ends and thrusts at Razes gut. Loki takes aim and shoots a large pink colored fire ball at him. It hits him in the neck but his body was too resistant, it didn't even bother him. He just kept going like an unstoppable force of power then Veku twists his weapon which breaks into many sections. He then jumps over Raze wrapping him up, he's stuck for now. As Veku holds him at bay, Cid stabs his lance into Raze's back, "AAAGH!" Raze yells.

Cid surges his power through his lance electrocuting Raze, which he then throws Raze off his weapon. Veku then releases his grasp on him, which sends him flying towards a partly destroyed building. Loki dives to the side aiming his revolver perfectly towards Raze. He shoots a surprisingly large purple fire ball blows off Raze's arm and part of his chest. Finally, he crashes through the building making what remained to fall on top of him. "Well, I guess that's that. Should we get him and take him back?" Cid asks. "Oh, it's not done yet." Veku tells him as he pulls his weapon back together. "Damn, I just hope that was enough to knock some sense into him." Loki starts to walk towards Raze's beaten body. "Damn! You guys certainly pack one hell of a punch." Raze stands rather pissed off, blood pouring out his side. He looks down at his partly destroyed body, "I guess I should clean myself up." .Tendons, veins, and even bone start to form where his arm used to be. After a minute, his wound is totally healed; you couldn't even tell he got hurt what so ever.

Loki begins to walk towards him, he holsters his gun. "Come on Raze, can we stop this bullshit or do we have to drag it out. I'm getting pretty tired so let's just call it quits.". Raze cracks a sinister smile. He turns the opposite way and begins to walk out of town. "Where the hell are you going?!" Veku yells with great rage. "You see, right before I fought that stranger a man came to me before I even got to the village. He was in all black, I mean everything was black. Even the white of his eyes were black. The only thing that wasn't was his red eyes and his gloves. His eyes though they stuck out the most. They reminded me of you, Veku, as if they were hypnotic or something. Anyway, he tolled me if a time came where I felt at any point weak, beaten or just wanted more power that I should go find him. He told me where to meet him. However, the weird thing is he said if told anyone the location he'd make sure I died very painfully. I laughed a little at that part." Raze hoists his sword on his shoulders. "What was his name?! Tell Me!" Veku yells as a huge amount of psychic energy releases and destroys the ground around Raze. "Tell Me his name now!" As Raze turns back around Veku is already in front of him glaring into his flame like eyes.

"You really want to know? The funny thing is he told me if I were to see you, Veku, I should ask you something. Would you like to here it?" Veku still staring right in his eyes. "Let me think how it went again, it was like a fucked up nursery rhyme or something. How does it feel to know that all those people died and you couldn't do a thing? Not able to save them, not able to help the weak, at least you didn't here their terrified screams as they died." "HOW DARE YOU!!" Veku yells as the ground beneath them begins to shake and break apart. "Oh shit, not again!!" Loki and Cid say together. "If we don't stop him he could accidently kill us or even himself!" Loki yells to Cid as they both run off and shake Veku by the arms. "Calm down Veku! Do you want to harm more innocent people? Let's just go!" Cid tells him. The miniquake stops, and Raze is nowhere to be seen. Veku is now laying on the ground passed out cold. "Let's get him back. All he needs is to cool down and rest for a little while." Cid picks up Veku and both warriors leave whats left of the destroyed village.

To be continued in Chapter 2


End file.
